Slimes
'' "Keepers of the source of the life giving waters of the world, perhaps one of the oldest races in the world... if only they could remember their vast history..." -Professor Etrain Hant of the Skyfall Academy'' Slimes are humanoid like oozes with ties to the elemental planes, particulary to the plane of water. Characteristics Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Str, +2 Con, -2 Int; Slimes have a surprisingly strong body and can keep going for long periods of time, they are somewhat absent-minded though. Size: Slimes are Medium creatures and thus take no bonuses or penalties due size. Type: Slimes are Humanoids with the Ooze Subtype. Base Speed: Slimes have a base land speed of 30 feet. Low Light Vision: ''Slimes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. ''Darkvision: ''Slimes can see in the dark up to 60 feet. ''Slimy Body: ''The somewhat malleable body Slimes have makes them highly resistant to some types of damage as well as letting them stay on their “feet” in most situations. Slimes gain +4 racial bonus to CMD when resisting bull rush or trip attempts while standing on the ground and they also gain DR 5/piercing. ''Slime Immunities: ''Immune to poison, paralysis and sleep effects. ''Elemental Ooze: ''Slimes are usually tied to one of the energy planes, at character creation pick one (Fire, Cold, Acid, Electricity) you gain resist 5 to that energy type and you deal an additional 1d4 points of energy damage of the selected type when striking a foe with a natural attack, unarmed strike or melee weapon. Furthermore you gain vulnerability to the opposite energy type (if fire, weak to cold, if cold weak to fire, if acid weak to electricity, if electricity weak to acid) ''Natural Instinct: ''Perception and Survival are always class skills for Slimes. ''Visible Core: When an opponent rolls a critical confirmation roll a Slime gets a -4 AC penalty if not wearing armor, -2 in light and -1 in medium, they have no penalty when wearing heavy armor. Assimilation: A Slime may over the period of 8 hours absorb weapons, armor, and gear into her body; while awake and aware the Slime gains all the benefits of armor and magical gear as they manifest in some form on their bodies (they still can be targeted to sunder them) and can manifest the weapon as a move action (or free with quick draw); letting out any specific item merged this way takes same amount of time as looking for it in a backpack. The Slime weight increases by that of the absorbed gear and they are still limited to the max load as per their Strength. Languages: Slimes speak Common and Aquan. Naga with high intelligence scores can pick Sylvan, Auran, Terran, Ignan, Draconic, Abyssal and Celestial. Racial Information Slimes are race with ties to the elemental planes; they originally slipped into this world via the planar portals that bring water into the floating islands of Skyland, the Slimes originally settled and made their cities around these points which they protect with great care. Over the years after expanding out and moving to other climates and places the elemental energies inside their bodies changed and adapted to tie in with those of their new homes, changing radically and making Slimes a very varied race in the present. Slimes are humanoid looking, although their “legs” have a habit of merging together into a single mass, their bodies usually reflect their belongings as they manifest in some form after being assimilated into them, and usually the color of their semi-transparent body reflects their elemental ties. Of particular note is their red crystal-like heart shaped core that can be seen floating around inside their bodies, this incredibly sensitive organ is perhaps the most important part of a Slime and while they try to keep it well protected, the nature of their bodies make such attempts moot. Slimes for the most part are a peaceful and affectionate race, forging long lasting bonds with others that they do not give up easily and while many prefer a sedentary lifestyle plenty of others travel far and wide to sate their wanderlust or to accompany the friends with whom they have made an important bond.